El Ingrediente Secreto
by jaelinna
Summary: Todo postre tiene su secreto...o no?


El ingrediente secreto

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba un niño de unos 5 años que se colocaba de puntitas para poder ver a su hermano cocinar; su curiosidad era fuerte y su esfuerzo por ver lo que realizaba el mayor era notorio, claro no menos que aquel aroma que lo tenía entre el hambre y la incertidumbre.

-Cocinar- fue la respuesta del mayor, que con su típica sonrisa batía y mezclaba ingredientes, mientras los ojos del pequeño se esforzaban por descubrir la suculenta incógnita.

-¿Y qué cocinas?

-Un postre

-¡Qué rico!, y ¿cuál será ahora? – preguntaba mientras su carita reflejaba la curiosidad que albergaba tan inocente y encantador niño

-Sorpresa-respondió guiñándole un ojo al pequeño, sabía que esa respuesta no dejaría conforme al futuro león dorado

-No seas así hermano, dime- rogó el pequeño.

-No

-¿Por qué?-reclamaba Aioria al ver como no obtendría el nombre de aquella futura delicia

-Si te digo le contaras a medio santuario que prepare un postre e invitaras a todos tus amigos.- respondió el de Sagitario.

-Pero ¿qué tiene de malo que invite a mis amigos?-preguntó con sus ojitos llorosos el futuro quinto guardián.

-Nada, sólo que no creo que sea buena idea, sé que lo haces porque te gusta compartir con ellos, pero no alcanzaría para tantas personas.

-¿Ni siquiera un pedacito pequeño?- preguntó el leoncito.

-Aioria…-

-Está bien - respondió resignado el menor y con decisión añadió- pero algún día me vas a decir qué haces para que tus postres queden tan deliciosos, así yo podré prepáralos para ellos.

-Te lo diré el día que ganes tu armadura y seas un caballero digno de la orden dorada.

-Ese día me lo dirás, ¡es una promesa hermano!

-¡Es una promesa Aioria, te lo juro! - respondió con una sonrisa el arquero- ahora ayúdame, trae aquellas manzanas- dijo señalando una bolsa.

-¿Manzanas?, ¿acaso harás…?

-Sip, tarta de manzana

-¡Sí!- festejo el menor - te traeré las manzanas en seguida.

-Aioria… Aioria… Gato ¿estás vivo?-preguntó el guardián de escorpión al notar que su amigo no despegaba la vista de la vitrina de una pastelería y no le ponía atención.

-Sí bicho, lo siento, es que me distraje viendo aquella tarta de manzanas- se disculpó el de Leo.

-¿Acaso ya tienes hambre?- pregunto incrédulo Milo, pues hacia poco tiempo que habían comido- yo pensé que sólo tenias la fuerza de un león pero al parecer también el estomago- dijo bromeando.

-No, sólo recordaba- respondió con un gesto de nostalgia el quinto guardián- además ¿desde cuándo piensas bicho rastrero? Cuidado, tus neuronas no deben estar acostumbradas a semejante esfuerzo, mejor descansa- comentó con burla haciendo que el otro pusiera mala cara.

-¡Oye!- protesto el escorpión- …respeta a tus mayores.

-Sólo por meses bicho

-Aun así me debes respeto, además a diferencia tuya yo si pienso.

-Como sea, espérame aquí bicho -dijo el joven ignorando las protestas de su acompañante, luego entró rápidamente a una tienda cercana, dejando a su compañero con un montón de dudas sobre su comportamiento.

Ya en el santo recinto, Aioria corrió lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a su templo, ahí se adentro en aquella desordenada cocina, buscó algunos utensilios y equipo necesarios para lo que planeaba, y comenzó el ascenso hasta sagitario.

Cruzó Virgo tan veloz que el saludo del joven león fue más largo que su paso por el Sexto templo, en Libra y Escorpión se repitió la misma historia, para sorpresa de los guardianes de las mencionadas casas, finalmente el templo de Sagitario es impuso frente a él.

Se adentró buscando al dueño de aquella casa zodiacal, y lo encontró leyendo en su dormitorio.

-¡Aioros!

-¡Aiora, que sorpresa!, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué vienes tan agitado?- preguntó el arquero.

-Ven hermano-lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó hasta la cocina, ahí comenzó a sacar las cosas que traía desde su templo: harina, huevos, aceite, margarina, un montón de trastos, manzanas y, por supuesto un recetario.

-Ahora enséñame, ¿cómo hacías esas tartas tan deliciosas?-la mirada del León dorado solo reflejaba su determinación, y hoy no aceptaría un no como respuesta

-Pero Aioria, eso es muy fácil-aclaro el Joven arquero mientras ayudaba a su hermano con los objetos traídos

-Lo intente muchas veces ¿sabes?, después de tu partida-en la voz del león se notaba la pena que le producían esos recuerdos -por mucho tiempo no quise comer postres, y cuando intentaba hacer alguno como las tartas, nunca me quedaban como yo quería, con ese sabor especial que tenían los tuyos.

-Aioria…-la voz del mayor trajo a la realidad al joven león.

Observo entonces como su hermano mayor comenzaba a mezclar en una fuente la harina con el resto de los ingredientes como cuando eran más jóvenes

-El secreto para que un postre, sea cual sea, te quede bien es sólo uno…- Aioros hizo una pausa y el de Leo contuvo la respiración esperando el tan ansiado secreto que por años anhelo -…prepararlo con mucho cariño- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con incredulidad Aioria.

-Eso, cuando eras pequeño cocinaba postres sólo porque eran para ti y para tus amigos, ese es el secreto: prepararlos para alguien a quien queremos.

-¿Pero a quien le podía cocinara yo si…si tu ya no estabas?- el quinto guardián preguntó contrariado y con cierta tristeza impregnada en la voz

-A tus amigos- fue la simple pero certera respuesta de Aioros- los mismos con los cuales jugabas, reías, entrenabas y corrías a contarles con gran alegría lo que había preparado para la merienda.

-¿Y para eso tuve que esperar tanto?-reprochó Aioria, ya que en cierto modo, el ingrediente secreto fue lo que él no tuvo por muchos años, alguien a quien cocinarle con cariño, a su hermano.

-¿Recuerdas que prometí decirte el secreto el día que te convirtieras en caballero de oro y fueras digno de tu armadura?

-Sí, así es

-Fue porque estaba seguro que cuando tuvieras tu armadura, ese día estarías dispuesto a entregar tu vida y corazón en nombre del cariño y amor de la diosa Athena, ese día, no importaría que postres realizaras, todos serian deliciosos- finalizo el arquero mirando con ternura a su hermano.

Aioria guardo silencio y contemplo a su hermano cocinar, con su sonrisa de siempre, mientras aquel aroma empezaba a inundar la cocina como hacía años que no percibía, y se sintió de nuevo como un niño, aunque ahora no necesitaba colocarse en puntillas para ver como Aioros preparaba el postre para él. Sonrió…sabía de antemano que esa tarta sería la más deliciosa que hubiera probado nunca.

OK, aquí esta el fic

El primero

Solo tengo que decir dos cosas:

1º la idea de los postres es culpa de mi mamá, se pasa la vida cocinando y llevándome a comer cuantas delicias se le ocurran (y para el cumpleaños de los santos dorados es un hecho obligatorio el helado o postres para festejar T.T, definitivamente voy a engordar)

2º el fic original ni se compara con este, GRACIAS MINELAVA. Ella se merece un altar más grande que el que tiene Athena en el santuario…si no hubiera sido por ella, que lo arreglo entero, no hubiera quedado así…TE PASASTE MINE…COMO NO QUIERES QUE TE ADMIRE

Bueno después te tantas alabanzas y aclaración, los dejo…el trabajo me llamo y también mis jefes

Bye byee


End file.
